User talk:D.Ryan
Cleaning My talk page has been cleaned --Ð.ŔŸÅŅ 02:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Apology from RaptorBerry ﻿ Gardimuer, I have gotten a reply from RaptorBarry she said: ---- RaptorBarry said the following: It's fine, thank you for the apology. Direct text from the message Ð.ŔŸÅŅ 17:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Re: question He had some personal conflicts that caused him to stop contributing. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hi. I am Russian. I have a question. Why your cool site in English, German, French and even in Turkish but not in Russian? Why do not you creators in Russian? no people able to translate all the partitions? just myself fond of games of the series bioshock andmyself want to know a lot of English but I have difficulties. translation into Russian articles vaschih is not that literal (((I could be yourassistant in creation of the Russian version bioshock))) 18:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) LOL FAILURE Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 07:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) adding links on Blogs I notice whenever you post links on your blogs, they look like 1's, like if they're using reference formats. you should post the trailer, either as the linked name, like BioShock Infinite trailer, or just as it's written without a external link highlight, like this: http://www.spike.com/events/video-game-awards-2011/world-premiere-trailers/ot48dr , since it'll just automatically have the link just like that.--Evans0305 03:22, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Reply Thanks for taking the time to compliment it. Professor Genki is my #1 favorite generous genius homicidal man-cat. --Jspyster1 02:18, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Scanned pages Please do not upload any scanned pages from the strategy guides. That is against our content policy. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) About that Vandal Thanks for undoing his edits and warning Gardimuer. He's banned until next year now, so he won't be causing any more trouble. --Willbachbakal 11:22, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ha, "next year." In other words, only three days. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 19:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :^^^ lol Gardimuer :─D.Ryan─ 19:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You are cordially invited to... A super-important wiki-business meeting. Time: Any of the following times (Convert from UTC to get your local time/date): ::Monday, February 13, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Monday, February 13, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 00:30:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Thursday, February 16, at 19:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Friday, February 17, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Friday, February 17, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Saturday, February 18, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Saturday, February 18, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Sunday, February 19, at 05:55:00 (UTC) Place: The BioShock Wiki:IRC Channel. Please show up for at least one meeting time so we can discuss an important matter. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:10, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Good to be back, isn't it? Registered Contributor •talk• 02:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Nice images you have here. Hey D, nice to see you around! Thanks for bringing on high-res icons. Did you extract them yourself or maybe you have a website source from where I can help uploading you those files? Pauolo (talk) 18:15, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Good to know, but I'm surprised MegaScience hasn't spotted them yet, he's usually watching IG's facebook page. Still, I hope all the other icons we may extract from the game will have the same high resolution, though I highly doubt it. Thanks anyway for uploading them. ^^ :Pauolo (talk) 18:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC)